2005 Sonny and Jason
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Completely satire. Some characters I like and others I don't care for, but this is for entertainment purposes only. Characters belong to ABC and General Hospital. The story belongs to me.


2005- Jason and Sonny

Part 1

Jason comes through surgery with flying colors! He not only remembers everything from ten years to present but also his old life. He remembers the Q's and AJ and Emily, but doesn't want to be a doctor, knowing all the stuff he went through he never wants to see a hospital again. He doesn't want to be the old Jason, but he doesn't want to be the mob Jason either. He wants to start over as a new person. He remembers Robin and their romance; his first true love. He helped her get over the loss of Stone and accepted her even though she was HIV +.

He remembers Carly, but this time around he doesn't remember the love or the guy on the side. He no longer wants to be the one to catch her when she falls or fails. She is the only one he knows that cannot stand up on her own or let others have the spotlight. He remembers Sam, but not the way she wants or the way she needs him to be.

He wants to be with Robin again. He tells the women in his life how he feels, and Sam is crying once again, (Jason is thinking OMG, I will be so happy to rid myself of this) but she accepts this and says if he is alive, she is happy and will give him up.

Carly won't let go saying, "what has that bitch Robin done to you? Did she do something to you in surgery? I swear I will make her pay for this. Don't let her do this to us. You are my best friend and the only one who understands me."

Jason interrupts and says, "Carly shut the hell up! Will you ever keep your trap shut? I've been wanting to say this for years, but now that I know who I really am, I can say that you are really a bitch! Stop attacking the people in my life. Sam may not be in my life anymore, but she deserves more than you, Emily is my sister and she was way too nice to not press charges for you nearly killing her and as for Robin, if I ever hear you say anything against her or come anywhere near her or threaten try to harm her, I'll kill you myself!" He talks with Robin and says, "if you will have me, I want to start over. I understand why you did what you did about Michael and I know Carly drove you to it. I know it will take time, but I want you to know, I am leaving the mob life. I can go back to the bike shop or we can go to Paris or the docks or anything else. You can be a Dr. but I won't be."

Part 2

Sonny is happy Jason is alive and accepts his decision about leaving the mob life. In fact, Jason coming through the surgery has given Sonny time to think about his own life too. He went to the chapel to pray and as always promised to change his ways if God saved Jason's life; but this time he is following through. Carly comes to him whining about Jason and how he's not there for him and how that sniveling Robin has gotten her claws into him again and Sonny needs to do something about it. Sonny responds, "Jason is right, you are a bitch! Stop thinking about yourself all the time. If Jason is happy, then leave him alone. Carly wants him back, Sonny says "I'm done! I'm through! We are through and over! You are manipulative it's all about you you you! You are way too psycho to even be around the boys! Emily is a better mother for them than you are!" Carly is throwing a fit and Sonny calls Laney and says, "take her away to Ferncliff or some other psycho ward far far away from here!" Sonny starts dreaming about Emily and is freaking out about their differences and her age. He ends up calling up his good friend Adam in Pine Valley. He asks him, "I know you've had many girls more than half your age;" (20-30 years younger), "so what's it like?"

"Ha Ha", Adam says, "you need to ask? How much younger is this chickee?"

"Uhh, 15 give or take."

"Geeze Sonny, that's nothing in my book.! I mean the last time I dated someone 15 years younger was uhhh let me think…does Erica count?"

Soon Emily and Sonny hook up and he leaves the mob live for good selling all his contacts to Roy in Florida. He keeps the legit part of his coffee business and settles down for Emily. He is finally in love.

Part 3

Carly runs to Alcazar and whines to him. He looks at her and says, "I thought you didn't feel anything with that last kiss."

"Uhh I was just testing you."

"So, what happened? Jason shot you down or was it Sonny? Or both? Ha ha, Both?

"But I need you, I know you love me."

"Carly, you are one psycho bitch, you only need and want what you want and need for yourself. I woke up and found I want Skye and she drop kicked Luke to the curb. I'm selling my drug cartel to Manny; yes I know, he's an evil man; but well, I'm not exactly pure myself either and Skye said its either that or facing life with you and well, life with the bitch from hell and my drug cartel, it's a no brainer!" 

Part 4.

Port Charles is going into the crapper! Manny is taking control of the town. He is running drugs in and out of the docks, several cops have been gunned down (so far Lucky, Jesse and Mac are safe). There is trash all over the place, many buildings have burnt to the ground, even one of Sonny's warehouses. People are afraid to go out, several businesses have closed because of fear or forced out for not being able to pay protection money. One of the only busy places is General Hospital. John Durant can't keep control of the town. He now realizes that without Sonny, that town has fallen apart. With hat in hand, he and Mac Scorpio go see Sonny and ask him to return to running Port Charles.

Sonny refuses saying, "aren't you getting what you've wanted all along? You handle it."

Mac says, "we can't, we now knows you kept the drugs out of Port Charles and compared to the others you are a better alternative."

Sonny says, "I promised Emily. And Jason was my right-hand man and he promised Robin. Besides, if we do come back you are going to be right back harassing us all over again, so what good is that going to do for us?"

Mac replies "you get a free get out of jail card for everything except murder."

"No", says Sonny. Mac and John. 

Part 5

Manny kidnaps Robin, Emily, Sam, Courtney and Carly. He wants a showdown with Sonny and Jason. For once and for all he wants them to see him defile and kill the women in their life before he comes to kill them too. Sonny and Jason finally come to terms that they have no other choice but to return to the life they promised to leave. They leave a message for Mac telling them if something were to happen to them, they want Bobbie to raise the boys. They grab their old guns and off they go. They go to one of Sonny's warehouses and come across a closed-circuit television. All the women are tied up and gagged.

Manny has a knife and wants to know which one he should start with first. The women Jason and Sonny are with now or should he save them for last? Jason and Sonny are thinking, God, I hope he kills Carly first! Courtney is thinking man, if I wasn't so fat with Nikolas or Jax baby, I could kick box Manny. Carly is thinking, Gee, if I wasn't gagged I could flirt with him and get him to let me go. Emily is thinking Sonny and Jason will save us. Sam is thinking if I cry long enough I can get these ropes wet enough to maybe break through. Robin is thinking I came back to Port Charles to have to live through this all over again.

Jason and Sonny are working on a way to save everyone before Manny kills the girls. They work their way through the warehouse and decide to cut the lights knowing all the girls have been in there before and would know their way around. Hopefully they would be able to get away or hide by the time they get to them. There is a lot of gunfire and smoke and then the lights come back on. Manny the cockroach is finally dead, Sonny and Jason arrive in the room and look back and forth to each other and to the girls neither knowing which one of them killed Manny and no one is telling. The cops come and soon everyone leaves.

To make everyone happy, you can decide for yourself who Sonny and Jason ends up with or if they end up with anyone at all, also decide if everyone survived or some did not. Keep your thoughts to yourself.


End file.
